dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nursing Wounds
Friends or Foes? }} Nursing Wounds (ナメック星行き発進! 悟飯たちを待つ恐怖, Namekkusei Iki Hasshin! Gohantachi wo Matsu Kyofu) is the third episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-eighth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 28, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1997. Summary Kami's spaceship is relocated to the laboratories of Capsule Corporation, where it is re-fitted for the long journey ahead. Dr. Brief is impressed that there are technologies in the universe beyond his own inventions. In the recovery room, the family enjoys a quiet moment together, as Chi-Chi peels an apple for Gohan. Krillin comes in with the news from Bulma that the ship is salvageable. He starts to nap at Goku's side, and as Chi-Chi visits Kong Hospital's gift shop, Gohan sneaks away to do some of his own physical therapy outside. When Chi-Chi finally catches up to him reading a textbook on the roof, she insists he return to the recovery room. Upon returning, Bulma explains how the ship can make it to Namek and back in about two months. Mr. Popo cannot make the trip, saying that this is too much time to leave Kami's Lookout unattended, so he provides the Namekian vocabulary necessary to re-program the ship over the next ten days to recognize commands in their own language. Bulma has to make the journey, since she is the only one capable of servicing the craft should anything go wrong. She wisely turns down Master Roshi's generous offer to spend two months with her alone, and chooses Krillin to go with her instead. Gohan also insists on going, to ensure that Piccolo is brought back to life. Chi-Chi strongly objects, but after a passionate display of Gohan's spirit, as well as support from everyone else in the room, decides to let him go. Bulma and Mr. Popo work on re-programming the ship's computer as Krillin and Gohan are checked out of the hospital. When Chi-Chi steps out to prepare Gohan's medication, Goku has Gohan punch his bandaged hand to test his mettle. Goku judges that at his current strength, Gohan will do fine on his own. The day of departure finds Bulma, Krillin and the Master Roshi gathered at Kame House with the spaceship. Bulma is upset that while she cut her hair and wore a bulky space suit to prepare for the trip, Krillin is dressed the same as always, Chi-Chi and the Ox King soon arrive with a roomful of luggage. Gohan reluctantly steps out of the hovercar, looking dapper as can be and sporting a fresh bowl-cut. Chi-Chi explains that this is mankind's first journey into deep space, and she wouldn't want Gohan to look improper (much to his dismay). Master Roshi charges Krillin to complete the mission and find the Dragon Balls. They board the spaceship, and before Krillin and Gohan have a chance to buckle themselves in, Bulma angrily gives the order to the ship's computer, and the team blasts off. Before long, they are cruising through deep space, and the ship stops vibrating. Bulma excuses herself to change her clothes. As Krillin realizes how little he brought to wear, Gohan changes into an outfit similar to Piccolo's. The characters remaining on Earth look skyward, each wishing the Namek-bound heroes luck in their mission. Trivia *A character very similar to Konkichi, the trouble-making fox from Dragon Ball, appears in this episode. Gallery Category:Namek Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z